A typical Gundam Day
by Meri Hirano
Summary: What is a typical Gundam day? What are "Clearence Critters"? What's up with Trowa and his tea? Read to find out! A tinsy bit of Relena bashing.


Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't have any money, so don't bother suing me.  
  
  
  
  
  
One morning Duo woke up to look at himself, which he thought was beautiful, but  
  
when he saw himself, he screamed.  
  
Duo: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Heero ran in to see what was wrong but stopped dead in his tracks. What he saw was a little,  
  
bald, fat man staring in the mirror.  
  
Heero:Who are you and where'd you put Duo?  
  
Duo:I am Duo, but my hair's gone.  
  
Heero:Oh, sorry, you've always reminded me of a little, fat bald man.  
  
Just then, Trowa walked in and looked at Duo.  
  
Trowa: Who's that little, fat bald man?  
  
Heero:It's Duo, but his hair's gone.  
  
Trowa: Oh.  
  
Trowa walked away then came back with a bottle then dumped it on Duo.  
  
Just then, Duo's hair grew back.  
  
Duo:Thanks.  
  
Trowa: No problem.  
  
Everyone then walked away like nothing ever happened.  
  
Heero got bored and decided to take a shower.  
  
Relena happened to be walking down the street when she caught Heero's scent.  
  
She slithered over to his bathroom window and an evil smile spread across her face  
  
when she saw the window open. She oozed through the window then saw them.  
  
She saw Heero's clothes thrown on the floor. She turned around and saw a tiny figure  
  
taking a shower, not paying attention. She picked up the clothes and took a huge wiff. She put  
  
the shorts on her head and tied the towel around her neck like a cape and ran away.  
  
Heero stepped out of the steaming shower, dripping wet, to see that his clothes and his towel were  
  
gone. He turned around to see a trail of Relena slime leading out the window.  
  
Heero: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Duo knocked on the door.  
  
Duo: Hey, buddy, you okay in there?  
  
Heero: Uhh, Duo, could you get me a towel?  
  
Duo: Sorry, buddy, I used the last of the towels last night.  
  
Heero: What!? I saw four towels in there last night before you took a bath!  
  
Duo: Yah, but I use a towel for my hair, a towel to dry off with, a towel to stand on, and a towel  
  
to wipe the mirror.  
  
Heero: I'll kill you.  
  
Duo: I'll take that as a warning, so, bye!  
  
Heero: No, don't leave!  
  
It was too late. Duo was gone. RIP! Heero walked into his room with the shower curtain wraped around him.  
  
He looked in his drawer to get some clothes, but all he found was a pair of underwear that had been dyed  
  
pink in the wash. He turned around to see Relena rolling down the street as a big ball of clothes with a towel  
  
flying behind it.  
  
Heero: RELENA!!  
  
Heero felt discraceful as he walked into the gameroom where all the G-boys were playing video games.  
  
Heero was wearing just that pink underwear.  
  
Heero: Do any of you have any clothes I could borrow?  
  
Wufei: What was that, pinky?  
  
Heero: I'll kill you.  
  
Trowa: You can wear mine.  
  
Heero stared at Trowas clown outfit.  
  
Trowa: Only if you answer my question first: WHY WAS SIX AFRAID OF SEVEN?  
  
Quatre: Oooh, I know this one, OH, because 7,8,9!  
  
Trowa: Good boy, Quatre!  
  
Trowa then started to pet Quatre then gave him a treat. Duo then came out of nowhere with  
  
an outfit of his.  
  
Duo: Here you go, Pinky!  
  
Heero felt ashamed as he walked in with Duo's clothes on.  
  
All of a sudden his back started itching. He looked at his back in the mirror to see Hilde clinging onto his back.  
  
Hilde: Duo!  
  
Just then, Duo walked by to see this. He then peeled Hilde off of Heero.  
  
Duo: She'll do that, you gotta be careful!  
  
Heero: Hnn.  
  
Trowa walked out nowhere.  
  
Trowa: I'm going to the store. I need ingredients for my... concoctious tea.  
  
Trowa gave a long pause before he said concoctious tea as quietly and evily as he could.  
  
He kind of sounded like Professor Snape off of Harry Potter.  
  
Duo: Concotious isn't even a word.  
  
Trowa: Or is it?  
  
Quatre: I'm going too. I have business to attend to.  
  
Heero: Business?  
  
Quatre: That's right, business.  
  
Wufie walked by hearing this.  
  
Wufie: I'll have to go too. I need hair care products.  
  
Duo: Wufie!? I'm surprised in you! Only woman use hair care products. Oh my gosh! Don't tell me! You're gay!  
  
Wufie blew up with anger. Duo walked on top of a smoking pile of ashes and picked  
  
up an eyeball.  
  
Duo: Wufie... WHYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!  
  
Out of nowhere, all the ashes camed together and turned into Wufie.  
  
Duo: You're alive! I'm so happy! Oh yeah, I have to go to the store to get a few candy bars to  
  
last me the whole week.  
  
Quatre: Are you coming, Heero?  
  
Heero: No, I have better things to do than to go to the store and watch you shop.  
  
Trowa: Okay, then you won't know my secret.  
  
Heero: I know all of your secrets. I'm nosy.  
  
Then they all left. Heero got bored, so he put on some music. All of a sudden, he got the urge to dance.  
  
He trid to hold it in, but he just couldn't. He looked down and gasped as he saw his feet going  
  
up and down with the rythm. He couldn't help himself when he put his arms in the air and started  
  
snapping his fingers. He couldn't hold it back any longer when he started swinging his hips. Soon he was all  
  
over the place, dancing. Relena happened to be diging in his garbage when she heard loud music.  
  
She looked through the window and saw him dancing and laughing.  
  
Relena: Heedlo's happy. Relena doesn't want Heedlo happy.  
  
Relena fainted on top of Heero's trash that she was planning to take for herself.  
  
Trowa: Which kind of tea leaves should I use for my... concoctious tea?  
  
Duo: Are you even sure they sell tea leaves here, Trowa?  
  
Out of nowhere a sample guy stopped in front of them.  
  
Sample Guy: Would you like to have some tea leaves?  
  
Trowa: I'm pretty sure they do.  
  
Quatre's face lit up as he saw something.  
  
Quatre: A clearence basket!  
  
Wufei saw this.  
  
Wufei: NOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Wufei decided to give up on even thinking about stopping him. When Quatre  
  
saw a clearence basket, you can pretty much count on having a lot of clearence items in the shopping cart.  
  
Wufei went off on his own to find the hair care isle. When he finally found it, he grabbed  
  
almost anything he laid eyes on.  
  
Meanwhile, back at wherever Heero was, he stopped dancing when the music went off. He  
  
looked through Quatre's cd case and found the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. He stuck it in the cd player  
  
and pressed a random song number. Out of nowhere, he heard Mya(or however you spell her name)singing.  
  
After have listened to that song about fifty times, he knew every single word. He was dancing and singing like crazy.  
  
He was surprised when he saw himself in the mirror. He thought he looked pretty good in Duo's clothes.  
  
In fact, he thought he was the most beautiful person on earth. He wondered how he looked in eveyone  
  
elses clothes.  
  
Duo: Quatre, can I get these?  
  
Duo came to the basket with a armful of candy bars.  
  
Quatre: Sure, go ahead.  
  
Wufei: Can I get these?  
  
Wufei had an armload of Herbal essence shampoo.  
  
Quatre: Why do you want that?  
  
Wufei*singing*: I got the urge!!! Oh, yes,yes  
  
Suddenly, Wufei's hair was magically drenched with shampoo and beautiful men were dancing around him.  
  
Wufei: Guys, the bottle says "repeat"  
  
Beautiful men: It cost extra for us to sing again.  
  
Wufei: What?! Screw you! Im not made of money!!  
  
At this point , Wufei's pockets burst with hundred-dollar bills. Quatre saw another clearence basket.  
  
Quatre: ANOTHER ONE!!!  
  
Quatre held his nose and dove in. What he saw was a sea of clearence critters drinking tea.  
  
Clearence Critters: Good Day, Quatre, would you like to buy me?  
  
Quatre: Of course! Everyone needs a home!  
  
Quatre then came out of the basket with an armload of junk.  
  
Quatre: Aren't they adorable!  
  
Duo: What do we need kissing teddy bears for!?  
  
Quatre: I don't know, maybe because they're cute and fluffy!  
  
Meanwhile, Heero was trying on everyone's clothes. He thought he looked like a cheff in Wufei's clothes.  
  
He thought he looked like a college professor in Quatre's clothes, and he thought he looked like a freak in Trowa's  
  
clothes. He was busy rummaging through their drawers when he found it. He looked around to see who's room  
  
he was in when he found... the thong. He was in Wufei's room. He was just curious...  
  
Quatre: Duo, where's the keys?  
  
Duo: We don't need the keys, Heero never locks the door.  
  
Wufei: Well, you idiot, the door is locked.  
  
Duo: Okay, here.  
  
Quatre, Duo,Trowa: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei dropped dead seeing Heero in his "personal" nightwear.  
  
Heero: It's not what it looks like!  
  
Trowa: What is it suppose to look like?  
  
Meanwhile, Relena was rolling around in their yard, when she heard the commotion. She slithered up to the window, saw Heero, grabbed a camera from nowhere, took a picture, and laughed.  
  
Relena: Walgreens, here I come!!!!  
  
And that was a typical Gundam day.  
  
Author's note: This is my first story ever to write and post. Was it wondeful? Horrible? Average? I wont always bash Relena, but for the most part I do 


End file.
